La passion, c'est
by Solinn Kira
Summary: Une deuxième fic sur Lily/Remus!! Toute petite, toute cute pour la St-Valentin...(en retard, oui, mais bon..)


Bonjour de nouveau! Oui, je sais que j'était supposée faire une fic Remus/Hermione... elle est en travail, mais pour l'instant je vous reviens avec nul autre qu'une autre fic remus/Lily!!! Elle est plutot courte... faite sur le coup de l'inspiration... j'espère que vous allez l'aimer... merci aux revieweurs pour mon autre histoire que j'ai écrit ,ça m'as vraiment fait plaisir de recevoir autant de reviews!!!!!^_^!!!! Bon.. place à l'histoire alors..... Katia990  
La passion, c'est.....  
Il était là, les yeux dans le vague, appuyé sur un des bureaux. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient la seule couleur qui contrastait avec le reste de son visage.... À part elles, tout était doux en lui: ses yeux gris pâles reflétaient qui son état d'âme, sa bouche fine et rose relevée en un petit sourire rêveur et ses traits fins mais vifs.  
  
Il rêvassait de choses et d'autres, mais il avait l'air vraiment heureux pour une fois. Habituellement, il sourit, mais il a l'air d'être ailleurs...Je suis la seule qu'il regarde vraiment, comme si j'importais beaucoup pour lui... J'aime quand il me regarde car je me sens spéciale dans ces moments-là.  
  
Il se leva enfin, puis il me vit, appuyée contre un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il s'avança vers moi tout doucement, posant un réel sourire sur son visage. Pas un sourire poli comme il en a l'habitude, mais un sourire plein de joie et d'amitié. Ou peut-être d'amour...  
  
Sa démarche était lente et timide. Il marche toujours les épaules voutées, comme s'il portait le monde sur ses épaules. Pourtant, ce n'est pas le monde qu'il porte mais un secret qu'il ne veut pas avouer...c'est un lycantrope...  
  
La seule chose dont j'ai envie quand je le vois c'est de le serrer dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que sa tristesse soit disparue complètement. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de le rendre heureux... mais je dois me faire à l'idée: j'ai James...  
  
-Lily, fit-il simplement, d'une voix chaude et douce.  
  
-Remus, bonsoir, fis-je timidement. Tu...tu faisais un devoir?  
  
-Oui, je rattrappait mon retard en étude des moldus, répondit-il en souriant. Mais je suis bloqué sur un numéro... Dis, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider... Tu vis dans le monde moldu depuis tant d'années... Enfin, si tu le veux bien...  
  
Je souris. Il ne sait même pas que je ne manquerait un moment avec lui pour rien au monde...  
  
-Bien sûr que je veux t'aider, fis-je, heureuse.  
  
Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le divan qui trônait devant le feu. Assis côte-à-côte, les lumières éteintes et comme seul bruit le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, l'atmosphère était assez romantique. Surtout que nous étiens les seuls encore éveillés dans la salle commune...  
  
-Alors... le numéro qu'il me reste est sur les croyances moldus, commença Remus tout bas, de sa voix apaisante. Il faut donner sa définition de la passion et dire si l'on y croit. Toi, qu'en penses-tu? C'est quoi la passion?  
  
Je suis restée silencieuse un moment, interdite. La seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit en pensant au mot "passion" c'était Remus... Pourtant, je suis avec James et je l'aime...  
  
-Heu...la passion... balbutais-je, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis Remus me regarda dans les yeux, et je me mis à parler...  
  
-La passion c'est vivre pour quelqu'un, peut importe de savoir si la personne nous aimes ou non. C'est beaucoup plus fort que l'amour, car on ne peut pas la contrôler. C'est aimer sans pouvoir s'en échapper, comme si l'on aimait la personne à tout jamais...La passion choisis quelqu'un, sans notre accord... À cause d'elle, nous aimons à tout jamais, même si l'on sait que nous ne devrions pas... Oui, je croit en la passion, c'est le plus beau et le plus fort de tous les sentiments.  
  
Remus me regarda, impressionné. Je pus lire de l'étonnement et du contentement dans ses yeux gris clairs. Il me souria puis posa une main sur mon épaule.  
  
-C'est la plus belle description du mot "passion" que je n'ai jamais entendu Lily... fit-il doucement, insistant sur mon nom. Ça va m'aider beaucoup pour mon devoir...merci...  
  
Il jetta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge.  
  
-Woah, il se fait tard, fit-il avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix. Je finirai cette partie là demain...tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ton dortoir?  
  
-Si tu le veux bien...fis-je timidement.  
  
Il s'est levé et a pris ma main dans la sienne. On s'est dirigés vers l'escalier de mon dortoir et il m'as sourit.  
  
-Bonne nuit Lily...commença t-il en souriant.  
  
-Bonne nuit Remus... fis-je avec regret.  
  
Je m'apprêtais à me retourner quand deux bras me retinrent et je sentis des lèvres se poser doucement sur les miennes. Surprise, je me suis laissée faire, déjà ennivrée par son odeur douce de vanille. J'ai posée mes mains sur les joues froides de Remus et sentit qu'il entourait ma taille de ses bras.J'était en train d'embrasser passionnément un des meilleur ami de mon propre petit ami, et même si je savais que ce n'était pas bien, je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher. La passion s'était emparée de moi...  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes pourtant, Remus se dégagea de moi et me regarda, heureux.  
  
-Mais...pourquoi...balbutais-je, reprenant mes esprits.  
  
-Parce que...si ta définition de passion est exacte, la passion pour moi, c'est Lily, fit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.  
  
J'ai sourit et montée les escaliers. Peut-être que j'aime James, mais pour moi la passion sera toujours associée à Remus Lupin.  
Fin! Note de l'auteure: Quoi de plus cute qu'une ptite fic comme celle-là pour la St-Valentin... ^_^ dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! 


End file.
